Lazarus Nazul
Lazarus Nazul is a Zarosian Mage of great magical intellect. History Lazarus was born in the Fifth Age to a loving family of three In the grand city of Ardougne. He left home at the age of fifteen. Due to an to an awakeining of His magic abilities. He was sent off to the wizards tower for training. He spent twenty years at the tower deciding to leave due to issues with the archmage. So he set off to venture the world of gielinor. His first venture leading into the deep wilderness. Where he came upon demons and they surronded him. Lazarus fought them off after the fight he thought the magic he used wasnt, enough so he sought out more powerfull magic and he succeded. Lazarus went to the lumbridge swamp with a group of fellow mages. Searching for possible magic gain in power from hearing that strange things where happeing in the swamp. Lazarus saw a odd orb of light floating off the ground and went to investigate. when he felt a dark pressence behind him he turned to see who was behind him but fell unconcious. Awakeining to see the other mages dead and being forced to sit by an unseen force. He would look up to see a rather tall man stand before him. The man would reveal himself to be not a man but a mahjarrat. He told lazarus the only reason he was alive was due to seeing the potential in him for great magical prowess. So Lazarus went under his guide in the art of Ancient Magicks and of his God. Lazarus spent 35 years with Krusaktrah (the mahjarrats name) when he and the mahjarrat thought he had leanerd all that he could he bid Lazarus a farewell. So lazarus went out to venture once more. He ventured for a while then deiced to settle in varrock for a bit. Where he met Vayne Aura she was alone at a table and seemed quite lonely so Lazarus sat next to her. Which led to him asking about herself. After learning about Vayne's tragic past he offered to take her with him as his traveling companion which she graciously agreed to. And so Lazarus tried to teach Vayne magic but she was disinterested. So he moved onto range which yielded the same results. Then he thought of melee which Vayne took a quick liking to and so she began training. At the age of seventeen Vayne got to the point to where she could no longer learn more from Lazarus. Mainly due to her beating him constantly. So Vayne ventured off for a year and came back a master of melee. After her return Lazarus threw Vayne a ceremony for her mastery of melee and told her of his god, Zaros, not to long afterwards. Prompting her to chose the path of a Zarosian Justicar. With Lazarus's teachings she set off again to settle her own agenda as a new Justicar and Lazarus set out to travel the world again. Which led to many great adventures and his main one the quest for immortality. Which he'd come upon in a later adventure. Sixth Age When Guthix died, the gods returned to Gielinor, all except Zaros himself. But word got out from Zarosian sources that Guthixian artifacts might unlock the key to his return. In due time Lazarus found himself paired up with Vayne once again, in the hopes to raid a site of high importance to Guthix. Finding themselves deep underground in a Guthixian Complex, the pair slayed Guthixian Druids and Priests left and right until they came upon a central chamber room deep under ground. They cautiously walked as they heard grinding in the walls. Suddenly mechanisms of Guthixian affiliation sprang from the walls. In an instant they were surrounded. Outnumbered and out matched the pair ran past the machines to the bowels of the complex. They managed to fight off a few but the remaining were too strong. Vayne held off the rest until Lazarus was able to find what they had come looking for. Lazarus went off into a lower part of the Guthixian chamber. He came upon what he was looking for. There it stood before him the stone plinth holding the orb of pure energy he sought after. His answer to achieving immortality. He put the orb in a magically sealed container and went back up. To find Vayne mortally wounded he picked her up and fled the Guthixian site. He brought Vayne to his current hide out. His old home in Ardougne where he healed Vayne's wound. Lazarus went down to the basement of his old home which was now old and abandoned. Memories rushed through his mind. Of his mother and father and his sister who had gotten ill to some sickness that later took her life and, eventually his remembrance of leaving home. If only they could see me now he thought to himself. As Lazarus got to approaching the final step of the basement. He began to bring out the container holding the orb of pure energy within it. He set the container on the floor in the middle of a incantation circle. He took off the lid of the container carefully and the ritual began. He proceeded to slit his right palm and letting a drop of blood land on the orb which then glowed a bright red. Then dark black, he then made a slit on his left palm and picked up the orb. He began absorbing the black orb of energy which was excruciatingly painful. After he absorbed the orb, he blacked out and came to as a being with immortal qualities. But the process didn't leave him unscathed it took a toll on his eyes as they couldn't be out in sunlight or a well lit room. If they where it caused Lazarus a great amount of pain throughout his body. Weeks passed as the two plotted their next move. There were too few Zarosians to gather and assault the newly returned Zamorak. And the god's would surely kill each other regardless of the mortal cost. Vayne and Lazarus have since stuck to the shadows of Gielinor, searching for ancient ruins. Appearance and Abilities Lazarus is about six feet tall, has a slim muscular build and his facial appearance is unknown even to Vayne. Personality Lazarus is a quiet person, polite and respectful. He is also quiet friendly. He's also likes to help most people if he's not busy. Strengths *Mage of Ancient Magiks *Loyalty *Intelligence *Luck *Respectful Weaknesses ' *'Trust Issues *'Eye Issues' Trivia *Nazul got his title Lazarus from Krusaktrath by almost dying and Krusaktrath not wanting lose his best student in years he decided to not let him die. *Even his Parents don't know what Nazul looks like by the age of two his hair grew past his eyes and they kept it that way. *Nazul's robes and staff are not the the originals but good duplicates. *Nazul is also adopted he is origanly Lunarian but this is unknown to him . *Even though he is Fifty Nazul states that he is thirty because he looks thirty. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Zarosian Category:Mage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Chaotic Category:Evil